


scalding cold (comfort)

by mongaygay



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Poly Relationship, Showkiho, long extended metaphor, wonho loves kihyun and kihyun loves shownu and they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongaygay/pseuds/mongaygay
Summary: kihyun is the sun, hyunwoo is the shadow, and wonho wanders lost on a well lit road wondering who to follow.yoo kihyun is flames, hot, scalding, a quick snap of the tongue or slap on the wrist kind of fierce, and wonho loves him.son hyunwoo is calm, cool, steady, constant; he’s rest, he’s safety, he’s loyalty, and wonho loves him.and wonho is afraid, sometimes.





	scalding cold (comfort)

kihyun is the sun, hyunwoo is the shadow, and wonho wanders lost on a well lit road wondering who to follow.  
  
yoo kihyun is flames, hot, scalding, a quick snap of the tongue or slap on the wrist kind of fierce, and wonho loves him.   
  
son hyunwoo is calm, cool, steady, constant; he’s rest, he’s safety, he’s loyalty, and wonho loves him.   
  
and wonho is afraid, sometimes:   
  
of nightfall: the sunset where his kihyun fades off in a mirage of beautiful pinks and salmon and burning, brimming red, the nighttime where his hyunwoo is nowhere, replaced, redundant. he snuggles his blanket between his legs and prays for the sunrise.   
  
of light: the shine of kihyun’s love, his arms enveloping wonho until maybe and just maybe hyunwoo fades. he’s afraid of lost love, lost hyunwoo, of being too overwhelmed by the sun’s embrace to look for his missing shadow. of unbalance, where he might trip over the hostile too-much of his kihyun and fall into hyunwoo’s arms that do not wait for him.   
  
of rest: shade under a towering tree, lying in the cool of the shadow leaves, sighing, stretching, as he leaves his lovers restless on the outside, of falling somewhere else they don’t, falling for someone else they aren’t, of falling.   
  
kihyun loves him, he spends every day blowing soft glow onto his cheeks and when people ask how he’s so sun-kissed all the time, wonho just smiles and lets them marvel at the way his sunsoaked eyelids shine back the light, the drops of sweat hinging tenderly just on the tip of every lash and down his shirt and every curve of his thighs. kihyun loves him, and sometimes wonho tells kihyun that he’s scared, and sometimes kihyun smiles and says, pretty flower, there’s nothing to fear, and allows a gentle rainfall just so wonho doesn’t cry alone. kihyun loves him.   
  
hyunwoo loves him, he trails after him with unending loyalty, consistent, constant, welcome. he holds his hand just for existing and they lean on each other’s backs as they move through life and wonho resolutely keeps him by his side. sometimes when wonho is scared he sees nothing by his side but gets through the day anyways and then hyunwoo is there, he says, i was with you all along, i’m sorry you couldn’t see, and the shadow collects wonho’s tears on the ground as he cries into hyunwoo’s chest. hyunwoo loves him.   
  
and hyunwoo loves kihyun too. his hyunwoo loves his kihyun and he sees the sun search for the shadow one day and then just for a second, just for a second, he thinks the world has dimmed because now kihyun is scared. now kihyun is scared of his love cancelling out his lover, the actual kiss of the sun is too much for shadow, they don’t meet. hyunwoo stares up at wonho from where the shadow meets the pavement and sometimes wonho knows he’s looking at kihyun instead and wonho’s okay with that, because his love and his love are in love, the three of them are in love, and he’s more than okay with that.   
  
only when he has to comfort hyunwoo one cool spring day, his sweat dripping down his neck, kihyun hovering worried and pink overhead, he realises he might be okay with more than that.   
  
he’s okay with the light, that kihyun’s love should be strong enough to eliminate... shouldn’t be a fear, and anyway, hyunwoo would exist as long as he did, that’s what constant means, as long as man existed there would be shadow, so he’s not afraid of the light anymore   
  
and he’s okay with the dark,   
  
he’s the bridge, now he knows, that the sun and shadow don’t embrace each other but they do him and through him   
  
he shuts his eyes, stretches his arms outwards, and leans into the fading light,   
  
he’s okay he’s okay he’s okay   
he loves him and he loves him and he loves him and they love him and he loves them   
  
and with the cool arms of hyunwoo wrapped around him, his chin on his shoulder, the pinks and salmons cascading beautifully into oblivion behind his closed lids,   
  
wonho kisses the sunset   
\-   
when hyunwoo leans onto his shoulder, sighing, overwhelming, cold, wonho finally understands to not be afraid of the night, and they watch the sun set together, and this time, he knows hyunwoo won’t disappear. the night is dark, shadows, the peeking moon, the breeze: constant, cold, reliable. the night is all hyunwoo, and this time when he sleeps in the dark of his cold room, blanket clutched in his arms, he feels hyunwoo’s arms around him.   
  
they wait for the sunrise.   


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it <3 keep up with me on twt @ mongaygay and do leave kudos and comments!


End file.
